A night to remember (hopefully)
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: There are nights that go by so quick. Or so slow. Some nights are just crazy, wacky, and fun. Other nights leave you burnt out and crying. But hopefully, maybe, this night would be a night to remember.


**A Night to Remember (hopefully)**

* * *

**So, My first Moncon submission. Hope you enjoy :)!**

* * *

Seaguls were chirping through the air. Waves crashing gently against the docks in a soothing tone. The sun was out in full force, through the clear skies. The air smelled slightly of salt and, every once in a while, a gentle breeze would rush through the docks.

'Man this is a bit heavy' Jaune thought as he lugged the suitcases up the ramp. By his side, Ren was lugging equal amounts of luggage up beside him. Nora and Pyrrha had gone ahead to check in.

"You know." Ren grunted, as he pulled up the large luggage, containing clothes and other assortments. "When you said we got a trip on a cruise. I was all for it. But this..." Ren trailed off, as he finally reached the top. Dropping off his packs, for a rest, Ren leaned against the railing.

Ren had been the only member of team JNPR to really stay the same. He had grown out his hair, grown a little taller. But overall, he stayed the same. He wore a light green t-shirt with tan shorts. If anything had changed about him, it was the small, golden bracelet he wore on his arm.

Jaune chuckled as he hefted up his two duffel bags and reached the top. "Yea" Jaune gently placed the duffel bags against the railings and let out a breath of relief. 'Who knew the girls could pack that much. Just for a cruise.' Granted it was a for a month. So, the amount of clothes, they had brought, probably fit the bill. Jaune smoothed out his white polo. Reaching into his brown shorts, the leader of JNPR took out his scroll. He taped in a small message to Pyrrha, letting his patner now that they were on board. His ring clicked against the scroll noisily.

Jaune had changed the most after their first year at Beacon. Now, no one could deny that he was a _true_ hunter in training. He had grown muscle tone and now stood slightly taller than Pyrrha. He had a faint scar running from his chin to his chest, courtesy of their fiascoes during their first year.

He stashed his scroll away and rubbed his ring, a new habit of his. He ran over the inscription a few times, before smiling at Ren. "Hey, there's a dance tonight."

"Yea" Ren commented nonchalantly, staring out at the ocean. "Nora's looking forward to it. Says that she wants to-" Ren paused, before looking at his leader. Jaune gave him a smirk and a wink. The other boy raised an eye brow. "Do you really want to?"

"Coooome oon." Jaune pleaded. "We've been messing around with that routine for _weeks_."

Ren rolled his eyes. "We only did it as a break from finals. And, after that incident in _Vacuo_"

"Hey!" Jaune interrupted, making an aghast face. "We promised not to talk about that!"

Ren chuckled. "I know. I know. But, I'm making a point. After fending off that _horde_." The two boys shuddered, sharing a common flashback of screaming people, their clothes getting ripped as people tried to grab them, and a lot of running. "We said we wouldn't dance in public. Or we might as well quit and become a dance team."

Jaune snorted in amusement. "ok fine..." Jaune grinned as he remembered their promise. They had all sworn on their team name, Jaune's shield, Nora's collection of Teddy bears, Ren's ddr machine, and Pancakes to never speak of the _horrors_ of Vacuo, ever.

Jaune shook his head as he remembered their driver, how he bravely stood went down in the line of duty against the raving …. ugh. "Poor Giovanni."

"Hey you two!" A voice called out to them. The two boys looked over to see their shortest team member. Nora waved happily to them. She had grown her hair out and into a small, braided ponytail. She still wore her normal clothes, but now wore two gold earnings. Ren and Jaune grabbed their luggage, with a slight groan, and made their way over.

"Took you guys long enough, slowpokes." Nora drawled out sarcastically.

Ren chuckled. "Where are we staying?"

Nora gave them two thumbs up. "Top deck. We got the good spot. Pyrrha's already there" Nora turned and led them up towards the top floor. The trio made their way through a lot of people. Other hunter teams on break or civilians on vacation. They passed a couple fanuses, ranging from wolf to cat. They slid out of the way of another hunter group, composed of three boys and a girl. And they stopped to help a small family of three to take a picture.

"We are _finally_, here" Jaune said as he walked through the door.

"Do you need any help?" Pyrrha asked, looking at the entering group. Her hair was down, flowing on her back. She wore a simple button up shirt, and worn jeans. The only jewelry on her was a small golden necklace.

"Nah, We're fine." Jaune grunted as he put the duffel bags onto the bed. "We can sort through the clothes later."

Ren grunted in agreement as he lugged his bags onto another bed. "So we got this room." Ren looked around, noticing two other doors near the end of the room. "You're over there? And I assume the other area is the showers?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yep. We got the full VIP treatment apparently."

Jaune smiled. "Looks like Professor Ozpin pulled through."

Nora raised her arm with a cheer. "Vacation JNPR is a go!"

The team shared a small smile at the excitement bubbling between them.

"So where off to first?"

* * *

"Man." Jaune groaned as he leaned against the railing. He felt like sleeping against the railing. Nora had taken them all to the on board pool. Jaune couldn't count the number of times he went down that super slide. He had finally gotten out of the showers and decided to go see the sunset.

So, Jaune decided to go to the front of the ship and draped his arms over the railings. The railings were tall so Jaune could easily lean on his arms. The sunset was one hell of a sight. The sun melted into the sea, leaving a pink, orange hue against the sky.

Jaune's ring glinted in the sunset. He rubbed the ring again, tracing over the inscription, _Friends to last a lifetime_. Pyrrha had once told him that, and he never forgot it. After their fight with Cinder, he was reminded how close he had gotten to his team.

So, he had reached out to one of his sisters and had a couple items made.

"What are you doing out here, all by your lonesome?"

Jaune looked over and gave a smile. "Enjoying the sunset. It's a better view than Beacon."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement, a cup in her hand. A gentle breeze passed between them, Pyrrha's hair flowed in the distance. She brushed a stray strand of hair, her face glowing in the light.

Jaune just smiled. That was Pyrrha for you, beautiful without even trying. "Watcha got there?" He drawled out, nodding to the cup in her hands.

Pyrrha blushed. "A pina coloda."

She held it out to Jaune, who raised an eyebrow at the drink. "Really now?" He took it from her hands and took a sip from the straw. Yep, that was alchohol in there, his family was lenient about drinking age. Jaune judged by Pyrrha's slight embarrassment, this was probably her first venture to the other side.

Jaune gave a knowing smile. "Well, well, well. I should really tell the professors this!"

Pyrrha showed a flash of worry, almost believing he would. Than, she scrunched up her face in mock anger. "Jaune~" She whined as she punched him the arm.

Jaune winced at the strength of the punch before handing back her drink. "Miss perfect breaking the rules" Jaune teasingly sung. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and leaned against the railing next to him. "How is it?" Jaune asked, waiting for her to drink.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes before sipping on her straw. "I mean, it's not bad" Pyrrha said, as she tasted it. "Just weird."

Jaune laughed, shaking his head. Pyrrha bumped shoulders with him, huffing slightly. They passed the drink back and forth, watching the sunset go down.

"Hey." Pyrrha murmured, still looking at the last lights of the sun.

"Yea?" Jaune asked, turning to look at her.

"Thanks." Pyrrha rested her head on her arms, still looking straight ahead.

"For what?" Jaune asked, confused.

"For taking us all out here. First year, even though we all got close, we never really had _this_." Pyrrha sighed.

Jaune nodded slowly. First year, they were dealing with the White Fang, and a whole host of problems. Then, over the summer, they had taken missions all across the countries.

This cruise was a true vacation.

"No problem"

Pyrrha didn't respond, instead leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed in companionable silence for a few more minutes.

"you know. I never did get to do these kind of things with my old friends. We-" Pyrrha started.

"Well, we're here for you." Jaune cut her off. He didn't want her to think what could have been. 

Pyrrha started to continue but stopped herself. Shaking her head, she stood up. "Lets get going." 

'Ah, complications' Jaune followed his partner up to the rooms to get changed.

* * *

Jaune leaned against the railing, a small biscuit in hand. He watched as Ren and Nora danced slowly to the violins and music. Apparently, the boat was filled with vacationing hunters from all countires. Kind of cool to see the variety.

The night dance was a more formal one. Suits and dresses for all. Jaune, who had read Ozpin's message, had known before hand to pack some formal wear. It would kind of suck to miss out on the festivities because you didn't have the attire.

Pyrrha wasn't here yet. She had gone in earlier than him, but hadn't come out yet. He was getting kind of worried. He had picked out dresses with his sisters, being their gopher, so he knew how to 'pick em'.

'I hope I chose a good one' Jaune thought to himself. All those years of following his sisters around, carrying their bags, being asked for an opinion, had better pay off.

The mini orchestra started a new tune, a slow dance. It was than when Jaune saw her. She was walking down the stairs slowly. She wore a black, backless dress. It was a high cut for the legs and was simple. Her hair was straightened and brush to one side. The edges curled slightly. She wore dark red lipstick and her usual gold earrings. Her gold necklace, usually hidden by her clothes, now glimmered proudly on her neck.

Simple, elegant. 'Beautiful'

Jaune stood there for a moment, stunned.

Pyrrha walked down the stairs looking around slightly, shy. Some men's gaze secretly followed her. A couple of them openly stared.

Jaune shook his head and smiled. It was small comfort, a tiny one, to know that this was Pyrrha. Not some untouchable goddess or heiress. Pyrrha looked from side to side, trying to search through the crowd. Jaune made his way forward, gently pushing past people.

"excuse me miss?" Another boy, a wolf faunus, came up to Pyrrha. The boy would probably be considered handsome by many. "Would you like to dance."

Pyrrha gave him a small, kind smile. "I am sorry, but I am expecting someone."

'My que.' Jaune thought to himself. Jaune walked forward and gave a smile. "Pyrrha." Jaune said simply.

Pyrrha, her small nervousness melted away, gave him a brilliant smile. "Jaune." She replied back.

Jaune held out his hand and Pyrrha slid hers into it. Jaune brought it up to his lips and kissed it slightly, it seemed like the right thing to do. "May I have this dance." Jaune whispered slightly.

Pyrrha nodded with a smile. Jaune guided them to the dance floor. Pyrrha wrapped her hand on his shoulder and gripped his hand. Jaune cupped his hand on her back. JNPR's leader shifted just a bit to the left, so their knees wouldn't bump.

They started swaying to the tune. Jaune couldn't help but stare at her. She seemed to glow in the moonlight. "You know." Jaune still had a smile on his face, a small one though. "When you came down, I almost didn't recognize you."

Pyrrha laughed, her hair brushing his right arm. "Well you did get me this dress. What's with the low cut?" She asked, a small flush on her face. Jaune couldn't help at her shyness.

Jaune chuckled. "Seven sisters remember?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "that can't be your excuse forever."

"I'll keep padding it out for as long as I can." Jaune fired back. He reached out with his left hand and Pyrrha gently spun, as he loosened his fingers. Pyrrha moved back in and they re-assumed their position.

"I see our little dance breaks had paid off." Jaune chuckled as they continued to move around in a tiny box.

Pyrrha shook her head. "Your excuse to escape studying you mean."

Jaune huffed. "Come on you enjoyed it too!"

"Hmm. Maybe." Pyrrha murmured.

The slow song ended and people gave polite claps. The pair still danced slowly, talking to each other in hushed tones. But, the host started to say something and the music picked up. The two paused and listened to the music, it had now turned into a swing. As they listened, Jaune's smile grew wider.

"Pyyyrrhaaa~" Jaune whispered out.

Pyrrha winced slightly at the music change. "Jaune. No. I really don't-" Pyrrha let out a small frustrated huff. "I don't want to make a scene."

Jaune winked at her. "Come on. When are we ever gonna do this again?"

Pyrrha sighed as she agreed with her leader. When where they ever going to go on a cruise like this again?

"What was it again?" Jaune to remember. "Live in the moment?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and gave Jaune a small grin. "Fine. But you owe me."

"I always do." Jaune replied back.

The music picked up into a fast, blues tune. The electrical guitarist started to pick up the speed. With it, some people filed out, the pace was too fast for them or they just didn't want to swing.

"Open up with a bang." Jaune smiled as he grasped Pyrrha's waist. He lifted her up slightly, to get the momentum going and spun her around. And they started to fly. They clasped hand and unclasped. Their feet tapping against the deck in rhythm. Pyrrha spun, as if gliding on air. Jaune moved along with her, gently guiding her with a tiny pull or push.

They danced across the floor, the music continuing to blare out. The pair focused on each other, matching their movements without words. Jaune would move forward, Pyrrha would move back. She would spin towards him, he would grasp and accept her. They moved around and around, not realizing they were now the only two left dancing. Everyone else had stopped to watch the pair.

Their rhythm, movements, perfectly in sync. They spun like clockwork, moved as if they were one. Their breaths mingled, hairs brushed against one another.

The music hits its crescendo and Jaune brought Pyrrha in, their faces together. They were so close to each other, nose brushing. Jaune shifted to the side, dipping Pyrrha. He held her there as the music ended and applauds filled the air.

"That's My teammates right there" Nora cheered from the side.

Blue eyes were still staring into Green eyes as the two both smiled at their other teams antics. Both were breathing heavily, breathings mingling, taking in each others scents. Jaune slowly brought Pyrrha back up. Their hands tangled in each others. The rested their heads on one another. Noses and foreheads pushed up against each other. Sweat dripped together from their brows.

"Well. We'll actually have to do this again later." Jaune tiredly chuckled.

Pyrrha laughed with him. "yea." She stepped back.

A new tune started back and people started reentering the dance floor. Jaune and Pyrrha, both wanting a small break, decided to head over to Ren and Nora. They walked over and saw the two hanging by the punch, Nora was waving at them furiously.

They walked together, hand in hand.

"You guys were awesome!" Nora jumped up and hugged the both of them. Jaune and Pyrrha both used their other hand to grab the short gir and steady themselves. Ren pulled Nora back with a small grin.

"Seems like you practiced extra dances there." Ren huffed out, though a small smile was on his face.

Jaune shrugged. "Yea, you know. Study breaks."

Ren laughed. "Well, it's-"

"Pyrrha." A new voice interrupted them. All four members of JNPR turned towards the voice. A small black haired girl, in a nice white dress, and an auburn haired girl in a green dress, approached them. Behind them were two guys in black suits, one of them a grey haired faunus and the other a tall, dark skinned human.

Jaune didn't recognize any of them. He turned to Pyrrha, his adrenaline spiked. She was a bit pale, all happiness had instantly drained from her face. His partner tried to speak but words failed to come out of her lips. Jaune put himself slightly forward, in front of Pyrrha.

Ren and Nora flanked him, on either side.

"Um, who are you?" Jaune asked politely, keeping an eye on all of them. The lead girl, from what he assumed, stared at him.

"I guess your Pyrrha's partner right?" She asked.

"yes." Jaune answered. 'She still hasn't answered my question. Kinda rude.' "And you are?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but Pyrrha beat her to it. "I-it's nice to see you all again. And it's been awhile, Selene"

Pyrrha moved in front now. Jaune squeezed her hand, letting her know he was with her.

Selene, the black haired girl, nodded slowly. "Yea, still see you're _good_ at everything."

Pyrrha winced, visibly. "I-I had a lot of help. Jaune" Pyrrha motioned with her other hand. "taught me."

The other girl smiled, though it seemed bitter. "Ah. I see. You umm. Made new friends."

"Y-yes." Pyrrha stuttered out. Nora looked at her, worry etched on her face. She did not usually see her friend like this. "I did, Thalia."

"How have you been?" Pyrrha asked, confidence slowly returning to her voice.

"Good." The faunus said. "We've been training up, getting better. You know, catching up to you."

Pyrrha nodded slowly. "Ah. Well. That's-." She paused, trying to find words. "That's-"

"You guys must be really good huh." The other boy interrupted. "if you guys can keep up with Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune felt the words grate his ears. So, this... this was what Pyrrha had experienced. She didn't want the fame, glory and all the glamor.

"Well. Look um-" Jaune looked at the other two boys.

"My name is Metis," The faunus said, he nodded towards his companion. "This is Ceto."

"Cool" Jaune gently pulled Pyrrha back. "So you must be Pyrrha's friends. I'm Jaune." Jaune nodded towards the other members. "This is Nora and Ren." The two waved politely.

"We all go to Beacon." Jaune continued. "Starting out second year and all." Jaune put on his best smile.

Selene nodded. "Your a team than. I guess Pyrrha's the leader huh?"

Pyrrha looked away to the side. Jaune felt his gut writhe. They really were laying it on thick huh. "Actually no."

The entire group looked surprised.

"I am." Jaune said, looking at Selene.

"We're Team JNPR." Jaune declared quietly.

Selene stood there, her eyes flickering between Pyrrha and Jaune. There was a silence between the groups. An awkward one. Nora, Ren had now moved in front of Pyrrha. The three made a semi wall in front of Pyrrha. The remaining member of Team JNPR was silent, unable to speak.

"it was nice seeing you again, Pyrrha." Selena murmured before spinning on her heel and leaving. The others followed her quietly. Pyrrha reached out after them, mute. She lowered her hand slowly, her gaze downward. Jaune looked away from the retreating group and sighed, 'dammit.'

'It's a wonder how us two bumbling idiots get along' Jaune thought to himself as he looked at Pyrrha. Jaune gently grasped Pyrrha's chin and brought it up. Their eyes met again.

"You ok?" Jaune whispered, his tone light. He immediately knew she wasn't. He saw the tears she was trying to fight back. The wobble in her chin.

"I-. I need to go." Pyrrha broke away and walked up the stairs quickly, back to the room. Jaune let her go, her warmth leaving him. Jaune's hands clenched into fists. He turned and gripped the railing tightly, it creaked under his strength. 'Dammit. All' Jaune shook his head. The night had been going so well. And than, this had to happen. What the hell?!

"That was her old team huh?" Ren murmured, leaning against the railing, Nora hovered to the side.

"Yea. Piece of work they are." Jaune scoffed. How could they be so callous? Did they not see Pyrrha's discomfort? Where they that blind? She just wanted to be a normal girl? Have fun? She never was that good at expressing her-

Jaune groaned as he hung his head. "You think they were trying to reconnect?" Jaune asked out loud.

"What do you mean, fearless leader?" Nora asked. "Ren what does he mean?"

Ren shrugged. "Probably, the reason why they came to talk to Pyrrha in the first place. If they didn't like her, why go near her? They don't seem like the vengeful type."

"They don't" Jaune agreed. Jaune thought about it, looking out into the ocean. He really didn't like them. Pyrrha's old friends or not, they had made her sad. That put them on his shit list. But... What did Pyrrha really want? What did she truly, actually want? She was never good at expressing her feelings? Were they?

Jaune sighed as he scratched his head. "Hey guys." He looked over to Nora and Ren. "I got a plan."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Pyrrha asked, confused. She was dressed in her pajamas, a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt. Jaune was in his own sleepwear, not a onesie. They were in the arcade room, late at night. Jaune had asked the captain for the keys, a late night excursion he had explained. Jaune had simply name dropped Ozpin and the captain was following his orders like a monkey.

Jaune shrugged as he held up two items in his hand. "Popcorn. Movie, Comedy" He said simply with a smile.

Pyrrha shook her head. "I don't need to be cheered up Jaune. I'm fine." Pyrrha looked away.

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Pyrrha." She turned to him and blinked.

Her lips captured by his. She closed her eyes, savoring the kiss. She felt a tingle in her throat, her legs turn to jelly, and her stomach melt. Damn, Arc. Always made her like this.

They broke away gently. "I know when your sad." Jaune whispered. They didn't show affection to each other often. But, Jaune made damn sure it counted. He moved back and smiled. "Well. It's Popcorn, movie. And all of us should be here soon." 

"All of us?" Pyrrha asked Jaune. Her answer, however, came in the form of a knock.

Jaune opened the door and both he and Pyrrha were surprised at he sight. Jaune slapped his hand to his face and groaned. "What part of _bring them here_ translated to, gag them and tie them and bring them here?!"

Ren and Nora held Pyrrha's old friends on their shoulders. They were gagged and tied up with a collection of blankets and pillow cases.

Jaune motioned for them to be brought in and set down. Pyrrha stood there in shock, frozen. Jaune genlty guided her to sit across from her old friends.

"Ja-Jaune. What is this?" Pyrrha asked incredulously.

"One sec Pyrrha." Jaune sighed. 'Why do all the plans go haywire.'

Jaune started ungaging and untying the other four. "Sorry. Sorry Sorry, really really sorry." Jaune apologized over and over again. After a few moments, they were all ungaged and sitting across from one another. Jaune sighed tiredly, burying his hands in his face.

"I said" Jaune repeated. "Bring them over. Seriously, what part of that translated into kidnapping. You were supposed to ask nicely!"

"It was Ren's idea" Nora outed quickly.

Jaune blinked and stared at Ren, disbelievingly. The boy gave a shrug with a sheepish smile. "it seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

Pyrrha and Jaune both face palmed in unison, as well as, letting out a synchronized sigh. The silence was than broken by a snort and a small laughter.

Selene started to laugh at the scene in front of her. Than Metis started to laugh, and soon everyone joined in laughing. Laughing at the incredulity of the situation.

A few moments later, the laughter died down. Pyrrha smiled at Jaune, mouthing Thank you. Jaune nodded and looked back at the other hunters. ****

"Well let's go over this again. I'm Jaune Arc, You obviously know Pyrrha..."

* * *

**And there we go. Hope you enjoy it. Jaune and Pyrrha were already together together.**


End file.
